With the advent of vehicle telematics systems, remote communication with a vehicle is now possible. Original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) and other technology partners may be provided with the options to send messages or commands to a vehicle for processing. Since vehicles may move in and out of communication (traveling through tunnels, for example) with a remote source, messages may not always reach a vehicle soon after being sent.
Typically, the problem of a message not reaching a vehicle almost immediately is not one of great concern. Many vehicle messages can simply reach the vehicle when the vehicle is available, and be handled in accordance with the instructions contain within the messages. In some instances, however, messages may be time sensitive. In these cases, undesirable results may occur if a message reaches a vehicle far later than the message was sent. For example, without limitation, if an unlock command was sent from a remote source, and the message didn't reach the vehicle until two hours later, the vehicle may be accidentally remotely unlocked at an undesirable time.
U.S. Application Publication No. 2013/0200991 generally relates to a microprocessor executable network controller operable to cache media intended for a vehicle occupant in response to a vehicle state change, vehicle function, change in vehicle location, actual or expected change in a signal parameter associated with a selected channel and/or request by the vehicle occupant and/or a signal source.